Demo Reel Annoys Rob Paulsen
(after the Demo Reel logo, we see Donnie talking to the camera at a con) Donnie: Donnie DuPre for Demo Reel here, and one of the things people don't realize at a con, like at GMX, Geek Media Expo, is that it's actually very annoying when people go up to voice actors who appear at a lot of cons, and request them to do certain voices or certain songs or whatever, and the reason for that is they get asked so many times. Like for example, let's say one of the guests is Rob Paulsen, someone asks him to sing Yakko's World. Now he's gotten this request millions of times, it gets tiring, you notice this little twitch every time somebody asks it, but that is why it's gonna be so unique when I ask it and he does it for me, because obviously Rob has seen Demo Reel, how can anyone not, I haven't checked his website but I'm sure we're on there, so I'm gonna go up, I'm gonna ask him for you to sing Yakko's World, the famous Animaniacs song. I think we're gonna get a good response out of him. Let's see how this goes. (comes up to Rob) Donnie: Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, hi! Donnie DuPre with Demo Reel, I just wanna say big fan, love your work, you're my childhood, man, you're just so wonderful- Rob: What's your name? Donnie: Uh, Donnie Dupre, with Demo Reel- (they shake hands) Rob: Nice to meet you. Donnie: Nice to meet you, man, I just wanna ask a question because you're such an awesome guy, could you sing Yakko's World by any chance? Rob: (not happy) I, um, uh, the Animaniacs song? (points behind Donnie) Oh, look at that! (Donnie looks over and when he gets back, Rob's run off) Donnie: What the- son of a bitch! We got a runner! (chases after him) Donnie: Paulsen! You will indulge my childhood nostalgia! You are not yet indulging! The indulging must begin now! (cut back to him making weird demonic sounds with his mouth) (chasing for a while, then Donnie loses him) Donnie: Where'd you go? Where are you? I swear Rob Paulsen, I will find you. Yes. You can't run from me. I can smell your talent. I swear, Rob Paulsen, wherever you go, I will locate- (in his drama, Rob was right there, sneaking past) Donnie: Oh there you are. (chasing some more, then Donnie slumps down on what looks like his own bed) Donnie: Okay, so I was not able to get Rob Paulsen to do Yakko's World. But, y'know, you take the losses and you take the wins. I still plan on taking the win, cos, uh, (a smirk that you'll never get to see again from him) this isn't my room. (the door opens) Donnie: Oh shit, here he comes. (cut to Donnie breathing stalker-like behind the shower curtain, oh Donnie, he bursts out and they scream over each other) Donnie: Are you gonna do the song? We gonna do the song, Rob Paulsen? Rob: 'W-what song? '''Donnie: '"Yakko's World". You know the song. '''Rob: Wait-wait-wait, if I do Yakko's World, you will leave me alone...right? (Donnie nods) This is effectively a felony. Donnie: Yeah yeah, to the mirror to the mirror (drags him over), all together, a happy family, here we go, okay. You ready to sing the song? You ready? You ready? Rob: I'm ready to sing the song. You rolling cos I don't want to have to do this again. Donnie: Oh I'm always rolling. You ready? And go. (Rob sings the song, but Donnie looks confused) Donnie: No no no... Rob: You wanted me to sing the song! Donnie: No the one that goes (sing Wakko's America). Rob: Wait, that's Wakko's America, that's the one Jess Harnell sang, it's the same composer Randy Rogell, but it's about the states and the capitals, I sing about the countries of the world, you mean you put me through all this bullshit for your stupid thing and you don't even know what song you want from me. Donnie: Whatever, just do Leonardo. Rob: I'm Raphael. Donnie: Who are you again? (cut to credits) Category:Guides Category:Demo Reel Category:Content Category:Transcripts